


Favor

by aot_simp



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-22 17:13:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30042012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aot_simp/pseuds/aot_simp
Summary: Levi notices that Erwin is stressed and makes him an offer in an attempt to help him relax. Levi gets more than he bargains for and notices feelings that he can't quite explain.
Relationships: Levi Ackerman/Erwin Smith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

“You look tense, Erwin,” a terse voice observed as the office door creaked shut.

“Everyone’s been saying that today,” a tall blond sighed in response, massaging the spot where his brows had been creased all day.

“No shit, it’s worse than usual,” came the clipped reply, punctuated by lithe fingers digging into the blond’s shoulders. The taller man groaned and leaned back into the chair.

“Levi, what is the meaning of this?” he hummed, although he hardly had it in him to complain.

“I’m helping you, dumbass,” Levi rolled his eyes, working his fingers deeper into the muscle. His superior hissed. The raven’s fingers stopped.

“What’s the matter?” Erwin turned back to make eye contact with his subordinate.

“Erwin, this is bad. You need to relax. You’ve been hunched over this fucking desk all day,” the raven’s voice shifted from a bored drawl to stern. Erwin knew there was no arguing when he got like this. The blond pushed his paperwork aside with a heavy sigh, and Levi’s fingers resumed. Erwin started to grimace. 

“Shit, Levi, that’s starting to hurt.”

“Sorry,” the raven promptly stopped what he was doing.

“Thank you for trying to help,” Erwin hummed, cracking his neck. Levi swallowed hard.

“I… can still help,” he murmured, not yet removing his hands from Erwin’s shoulders. The blond’s brows furrowed in confusion.

“What do you mean?” the Commander looked at his subordinate quizzically. Levi, attempting to be bold despite the nervous fluttering in his stomach, brushed his lips against his superior’s ear. He had seen this kind of deal go down in the Underground numerous times. Casual, no strings attached, and more often than not, for pay. Granted, he wasn’t going to ask Erwin to pay him. He was just offering this as a way to help his friend, but there was something uniquely terrifying about all this to him. Sure, he had never done this before, but it’s not like he didn’t pick up a thing or two growing up in a brothel. He was willing to put his nerves aside if it meant helping Erwin.

“I said I can help you,” he whispered, nipping the blond’s ear lobe. He really hoped the oblivious bastard got the hint because there was no way he could say it out loud. It was taking everything he had not to crumble into a nervous wreck. Erwin’s eyes widened and he inhaled sharply. 

“Levi… I can’t ask that of you,” he murmured. He had that constipated look on his face again, as if he was wrestling with something, and as if he had been caught. That… was not what he had expected. If anything he expected something more along the lines of having a preference towards women, or he simply did not want to do that with him. Why does it seem like something he’s actually willing to consider? More importantly, why did he even ask if that is what he thought would happen?

“You’re not asking, I’m offering,” Levi pointed out. The blond still seemed hesitant. Levi could feel his pulse pounding under his fingertips. “I wouldn’t offer anything I wasn’t okay with.” The Captain started to trail kisses down his superior’s neck. Erwin’s eyes fluttered closed.

“What are your terms?” the Commander asked.

“This is to help you relax. I’ll do anything you want,” Levi turned the chair, settling into Erwin’s lap. The blond watched him intently as he undid his cravat.

“Anything?” he asked, an all-too familiar flame roaring in his eyes. Levi took a stabilizing breath, trying not to shrink back from his superior’s gaze, his heart suddenly jumping at the full realization of what he had offered. He trusted Erwin with his life. It was going to be fine.

“Anything,” he promised, scraping his teeth against the taller man’s pulse and undoing the first few buttons of his shirt. Erwin rose from the chair, lifting Levi effortlessly, and wrapping his subordinate’s legs around his waist. Hungry lips covered his neck, aggravating the fluttering feeling in his stomach and chest.

Erwin shoved him onto the bed, unbuttoning his shirt, and trailing down his chest and midsection. Levi gasped, gripping Erwin’s shoulders. The blond pulled back, taking the shorter man with him, and removed his shirt and uniform jacket, tossing them aside. He shoved Levi back onto the bed, returning to his neck. The raven hummed, tangling his fingers in his superior’s hair. He closed his eyes and tilted his head back, his breaths coming in small sighs. This was… surprisingly nice?

A strong hand made its way between Levi’s thighs, grabbing him through his pants, eliciting a gasp from the shorter man. Erwin bit his ear lobe, undoing his subordinate’s pants. Levi tugged on Erwin’s shirt in response. The blond promptly removed his shirt, allowing Levi’s hands to wander over his shoulders and arms. The shorter man bit his lip as Erwin stroked him, trying to keep his voice at bay.

“Let me hear you,” Erwin whispered in his ear, undoing his own pants. Levi swallowed hard, watching his superior intently. He was suddenly very aware of every part of his body, and he couldn’t help the wave of shyness that nearly overcame him. A small smirk played on Erwin’s lips, telling Levi he noticed. The Captain took a long breath to steady himself, and Erwin’s expression softened. The blond kissed the shorter man’s forehead, running his fingers over his cock.

“We can stop at any point, okay?” the blond reassured him softly. Levi willed himself to relax, nodding. He had to admit, he was curious to see what it was like, but he definitely appreciated Erwin’s consideration. Now that he was exposed, he wasn’t sure he could go through with his offer, but he didn’t want to go back on his word either. He didn’t really want the other man to realize it was his first time, but it was probably too late for that.

Levi took a few deep, shaky breaths, his nerves starting to get to him as Erwin coated his fingers in oil. Something in Levi stung at the realization that Erwin had something like this laying around, and a bitter taste rose in his mouth wondering how many others had been underneath Erwin where he lay right now. He tried to shake the thought from his head, knowing Erwin was more likely to be using something like this to help himself rather than on someone else. It was silly, really. Erwin was so stubbornly against letting others get attached to him.

It took Levi a moment to realize that Erwin had stopped, watching him with furrowed brows.

“Everything okay?” he asked. Levi swallowed hard.

“Yeah, I’m fine,” he insisted.

“Are you sure?”

“Just hurry up,” Levi hissed, almost defensively. Erwin raised an eyebrow, but shrugged it off, trusting Levi to tell him if he needed him to stop.

Erwin slowly eased his index finger inside of Levi, rubbing soothing circles into his thigh with his free hand. His subordinate gasped, gritting his teeth. It didn’t hurt or feel bad, but it was strange. Everything was getting overwhelming, but his curiosity was starting to get the better of him. Since there was no que to stop, the Commander lowered himself between the other man’s thighs, adding a second finger and wrapping his lips around the head of Levi’s cock. Levi hissed, squeezing his eyes shut. It definitely still felt weird, but the more Erwin’s fingers moved, the better it felt. His superior’s mouth was also working as a great distraction. Levi’s thighs quaked and they tried to close. The blond hummed, holding his subordinate’s thighs apart and adding a third finger as Levi grew more relaxed. He bobbed his head a few times before pulling back, staring down at the man beneath him.

Levi’s face was bright red and his eyes were more than half shut. A thin layer of sweat covered his torso. Erwin smiled tenderly at the sight, a gesture that was not lost on Levi. The raven’s heart felt like it jumped to his throat.

“You ready?” the blond asked, his face resuming a more relaxed expression. Levi nodded slowly, the only reason for his hesitation now being Erwin’s size. The taller man hovered over him, and Levi wrapped his legs around his waist as he began to push in, slowly. He gasped, brows furrowing. Erwin grit his teeth, needing every ounce of his self-control. Levi reached to rest a hand on the back of his neck, rubbing soft circles into the fuzz of his undercut, and pulled him closer so their foreheads were pressed together. Erwin closed the distance between their lips, pushing the rest of the way in as he felt Levi open underneath him. The raven moaned, his grip on the other man tightening as he kissed back.

They pulled apart. They were both breathing hard, staring into each other wide-blown pupils. Erwin began to move and Levi’s nails dug into the taller man’s shoulders, moaning quietly. Erwin pushed one of Levi’s knees to his chest and hooked the leg over his shoulder, easing Levi into a faster pace. His subordinate’s back arched, his head tilting back to expose his throat. The blond absent-mindedly mouthed at his neck, thrusting harder as Levi’s moans grew in volume. Levi freed his leg from Erwin’s shoulder to wrap his arms around the taller man, but kept his knees high to stay out of the way. 

Erwin’s teeth sunk into his subordinate’s shoulder and he let out a low moan, Levi’s soft, warm form quivering around him. He felt Levi’s nose push against his ear as the shorter man nipped his ear lobe. The warm breath on his ear made him shiver, and he savored every breathy moan, rising in pitch for him to hear. He was in too deep. He felt like he was drowning in the unspoken promise of each sound that left his lips, beckoning him like a siren.

A particularly hard thrust turned those breathy moans into cries, and Erwin swore there wasn’t a sound that he loved more. Levi’s head was thrown back, tears of pleasure sneaking past his dark lashes. Erwin was so fucked, but he hardly had it in him to care. He picked up a brutal pace, grasping the sheets between his fists so tightly his knuckles turned white. Levi held on tightly, feeling safe in the shelter of the other man’s arms. He felt so out of control, but the rest of the world had spiraled far away from them and this room. His toes curled, and he could hardly force the air through his lungs anymore.

His breath caught in his chest, and his whole body began to tighten and shake. He released in the other man’s arms, gripping him tightly. Erwin gasped and grit his teeth, his own climax following shortly after. He pulled out, warm fluid rushing out after him.

“Thank you,” Levi whispered.

“No, thank you. What are you thanking me for, anyway?,” Erwin countered, opening his eyes and adjusting his head to look up at the other man.

“For looking out for me. As usual,” Levi huffed a small laugh. “Feeling any better? You look as relaxed as a limp noodle,” he snorted. Erwin laughed, his face stained a light shade of pink.

“Much better, thank you,” the blond closed his eyes again, listening to Levi’s calming heartbeat.

“Don’t mention it. Just get some condoms next time,” the raven huffed, sitting up and looking at the mess on the sheets. Erwin sat up as well and stared at Levi incredulously.

“Next time?” Erwin’s eyes widened, and he looked strangely hopeful.

“Yeah, next time. I decided I liked it, dumbass,” Levi tried to say with his usual bite, but he couldn’t quite fight back the blush staining his face.

“I’ll be sure to get some, then,” Erwin smirked, prompting Levi to playfully smack him.

“Don’t be a perv! Look at this mess!” the raven scolded. Erwin laughed, and the two of them got up to draw a bath.


	2. Chapter 2

Erwin was staring out at the waxing moon, his candle getting lower by the hour, as he effectively procrastinated the paperwork in front of him. His mind felt foggy, like cobwebs were forming and slowing down the mechanics. He couldn’t concentrate on anything for long, and he assumed it was probably best he stopped for the night. No matter what he was doing, his thoughts always circled back to Levi and what they had done about a week ago.

It felt surreal, really. Erwin had been waiting for that moment for months, maybe even years now, and it happened. Not only that, but Levi initiated it. He had never had any intention to make a move on Levi, mainly because he could die that spring for all he knew, but when Levi presented him with the offer, he was too weak to refuse. To top it all off, Levi had said he liked it, and wanted to do it with him  _ again _ . The thought made him more giddy than he cared to admit, even though he was not sure when exactly the next time would be. Levi, of course, gave no clues. A quiet knock sounded at his door. The Commander swallowed hard, trying to get the image of Levi spread out on his bed out of his mind.

“Come in,” he managed, turning his chair around. Levi let himself into the room, shutting the door behind him, but keeping his back pressed to the wood. Erwin raised an eyebrow.

“You never usually knock,” the blond commented.

“I didn’t want to startle you,” Levi answered flatly with a shrug. The raven was looking him up and down, biting his lip ever so slightly, and Erwin could not help the wave of heat that coursed through his body. Levi’s breath shuddered when they made eye contact, and Erwin’s mouth went dry.

“You can come here, Levi,” the blond coaxed him gently. That was enough permission for his subordinate, who locked the door, and climbed onto his lap, kissing him fiercely. The blond kissed back, grabbing his hips firmly, and grinding his hardening cock up against the raven’s own. Levi gasped, grinding down to meet him. Erwin let out a low groan, ridding his subordinate of his jacket and cravat, making his way down his chest. Levi removed himself from his superior’s lap, unbuttoning the taller man’s shirt before kneeling between his knees and undoing his belts. 

Erwin tossed his shirt aside, helping Levi undo his straps and pants. His subordinate freed his cock, licking up the base and taking the head into his mouth. Erwin grit his teeth and sucked in a breath, fingers digging into the arms of his chair. Levi hummed, eyes shut, his tongue flat against the underside as he took as much of the Commander’s cock as he could. He started to suck, bobbing his head, tentatively at first. Erwin leaned his head back against his chair, breathing hard at the unexpected assault of sensation.

Levi got into a rhythm of bobbing his head and stroking the rest he could not quite reach. Erwin was moaning above him, one hand affectionately cupping his face as he hollowed out his cheeks. The raven unconsciously leaned into the touch, letting Erwin’s cock hit the back of this throat.

“Fuck, Levi, I won’t last,” the Commander groaned. His subordinate hummed in acknowledgement, swallowing around him in response. Erwin gasped, and Levi pulled back. The raven left his mouth open, the head of his superior’s cock resting on his tongue, which was partially out of his mouth. Erwin swore under his breath, releasing into his subordinate’s mouth. He breathed hard, feeling warm lips close around the head again, and Levi swallowed. When Erwin opened his eyes he realized some had gotten on the other man’s chin. Seemingly without thinking, Levi collected it with his fingers, and put them in his mouth.

Erwin’s cock twitched at the sight, something Levi noticed from the corner of his eye, barely able to hide a smirk. The raven stood, and Erwin rose from his chair to tower over him. Levi could not remember if their size difference had ever made him shiver before, but suddenly, it was thrilling.

The blond lifted his subordinate with ease, pinning him to the bed and ridding him of his pants. Levi gasped, his insides fluttering with anticipation. He was already half hard, and panting lightly, too eager to keep himself composed. Erwin stroked him to full hardness before reaching into his bedside drawer for a condom. He was already half hard again just from the sight of Levi, any composure he had hanging by a thread. Erwin coated his fingers in oil, inserting the first, only to realize Levi had started preparing himself before he even knocked on Erwin’s door. He shivered, mouth going dry, and made quick work of stretching Levi the rest of the way. Erwin tore open the wrapper, long past the need of stroking himself, and rolled the condom onto his cock.

Erwin coated himself with the rest of the oil, and Levi bit his lip in anticipation, wrapping his limbs around his superior as the taller man caged him in with his larger limbs. He pushed in, slowly, and Levi gasped, his fingers digging into the nape of Erwin’s neck. The blond gasped too, his head swimming with sensation, a little oversensitive from his previous orgasm. He took a few deep breaths to orient himself and give Levi time to adjust, but when the shorter man’s hips started to squirm, he took it as a que to move.

Erwin rocked into him with deep, powerful thrusts. Levi’s back arched, and the blond could feel the strength in the raven’s legs as they tensed around him, tightening their grip. It reminded the blond of how easily the other man could kill him if he wanted to, the thought making his cock twitch again as he sped up his thrusts.

Tears pricked at Levi’s eyes as soft cries of pleasure escaped him. Erwin’s grip tightened on the sheets as he watched the vulnerability underneath Levi’s cold facade take full control, and as cheesy as it sounded, he had to admit to himself that he felt his heart skip a beat. He wasn’t sure how much experience Levi had, but he knew the raven would not do it with just anyone, let alone come back a second time. Levi had consciously chosen to share this side of himself with Erwin, and the blond couldn’t help the swell of pride and affection in his chest.

“Erwin,” his subordinate moaned, head tossed back and breathing erratically. Heat shot down the Commander’s torso at the sound of his name on Levi’s lips, and his pace became brutal. 

“Yes!” Levi hissed. His eyes rolled back, the next thrust ripping an ecstatic cry from his throat. The raven seized up around him, shuddering as he came. Erwin growled, biting into his shoulder, and following suit.

The room seemed to spin, and Erwin took a few deep breaths to ground himself before he pulled out. Levi, who was lying limply on the bed, eyes shut, whined at the sudden emptiness. The Commander removed and tied off the condom, tossing it out, before settling on the bed, and curling up around the smaller man. Levi welcomed his embrace, burrowing into his chest and neck. Erwin tightened his grip on Levi, unwilling to let him go. All he wanted was to breathe him in, feel his heartbeat, and the warmth of his skin against his own. He was overwhelmed by his own tenderness towards his subordinate, squeezing his eyes shut to drown everything else out. He hadn’t felt this rush of affection since childhood, the relief of allowing himself to let someone in nearly bringing him to tears.

“I love you,” was the only thought on the blond’s mind as he looked down at his subordinate. Levi’s head shot up and he stared at him with wide eyes. Erwin’s heart plummeted when he realized he had spoken his thoughts aloud. Levi was frozen, and Erwin was about to apologize, afraid Levi would run, but his thoughts were cut off when Levi cupped his face in one hand and brushed his thumb over his lips. He tilted his head to the side, unsure of what was coming next. Levi’s eyes were wide, glowing almost like a child’s, and a little scared.

“I… I love you too,” Levi breathed, clearly shocked even at his own admission. Levi closed the distance between the two of them. Erwin kissed back, sighing in contentment, tightening his grip on the man that always stayed by his side. He may have been too weak to resist his own desires, but Levi made him strong.


End file.
